Certain headgear, such as various helmets and hard hats, may be used with accessories, such as, for example, a headlamp or brim. Typically, the headlamp includes an elastic band which is placed over the helmet and grips the circumference of the helmet.
The elastic bands, however, are prone to unintentionally detach from the helmet. This problem arises because of the odd shapes of the helmets. Odd shapes of bicycle helmets make it difficult to use the elastic bands of the headlamps to securely attach the accessory to the helmet. The bands slide off. Additionally, a number of outdoor sports helmets are tapered which makes it nearly impossible to use the elastic bands of headlamps. The elastic constricts and unintentionally pops off.
Clips are one alternative to elastic bands. A few hard hats or helmets for military use mountaineering, skiing, and snowboarding have clips pre-integrated into the helmet that secure the helmet to the headlamp. However, most skateboarding, bicycling, paddling, rollerblading, equestrian, and similar sports do not have a pre-integrated clip system for attaching a headlamp strap. The clips are generally hard, sometimes with sharp edges, and pose a safety hazard if they become dislodged in a crash. Additionally, clips may require drilling holes in the helmet to accommodate their attachment.
Adhesives are another alternative. However, the chemicals in the adhesives have the potential to damage the integrity of the headgear, compromising safety. This is undesirable.
Outdoor sports are performed at many times of the day and night and require different accessories. A visor or brim may be used during the daytime and a headlamp and rear light may be used at night. This requires the wearer of the helmet to change out accessories over the course of a day. Current clips for accessories are specific to each accessory, requiring the user to bring multiple sets of hardware when accessories are changed.
Many outdoor sports enthusiasts participate in multiple sports and have helmets specifically designed for each sport. Having multiple helmets requires the purchase and use of multiple accessory attachment receptacles that are adhered to each helmet, which is highly inconvenient and bulky.
Headgear accessories and their attachment devices are often subjected to strong forces. A snowboarder or cyclist, for example, travels at high speeds and consequently subjects his helmet and accessories to large winds that could dislodge the accessory.
A number of accessory attachment devices seek to attach the accessory to headgear, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,694; 6,009,561; 7,636,954 B2; and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2009/0038056; 2009/0077721; 2010/0325784, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. However, these tend to suffer from the shortcomings described above.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that addresses the above mentioned challenges and that easily and securely mounts accessories to protective headgear without the use of glues or directly mounted clips. There is also a need for an apparatus that provides an easy way to interchange headgear accessories. There is a need for an apparatus that can attach to, and operate with, various headgear to provide the wearer with desired accessories despite the speed and conditions arising from the environment or sport.